Kisho Arima
Kisho Arima (有馬 貴将, Arima Kishō) war ein berühmter Erster Fahnder des CCG und war ebenfalls unter dem Namen Todesgott des CCG (CCGの死神, Shīshījī no Shinigami) bekannt. Arima trug insgeheim vor Ken Kaneki den Titel als Einäugigen König '(隻眼の王, ''Sekigan no Ō). Er war der Teamleiter der S3. Er war 18 Jahre lang, bis zu seinem Tod, ein unbesiegter Ghulermittler und ehemals der Partner von Take Hirako. Er war neben Taishi Fura der Protagonist des Spin-Offs Tokyo Ghoul: Jack. Seine Ermittlungsfähigkeiten und sein Können im Kampf führten dazu, dass viele Ermittler, sowie Kotaro Amon, ihn bewunderten. Jedoch gab es viele, die neidisch auf seine Kampffähigkeiten waren und ältere Ermittler, die ihre eigene große Minderwertigkeit zu Arima realisierten und oft an dem „Arima-Komplex“ litten. Erscheinung Arima war ein großer, gut gebauter Mann mit schneeweißem Haar und grauen Augen. Er wurde immer mit Brille und gleichgültigem Ausdruck gesehen. Wie alle Ghulermittler trug er einen Anzug mit Krawatte und dazu einen weißen Mantel. Während seiner Jugend an der Seishin-Oberschule wurde er meistens in seiner Standard-Schuluniform gesehen. Er transportierte ebenfalls immer einen scheinbaren „Gitarrenkoffer“. Jedoch war dies nur ein Versteck für seine Quinke Yukimura 1/3, welche er benutzt hatte, um Ghule zu bekämpfen. In seiner Jugend hatte Arima dunkelblaues Haar und war um einiges kleiner. Manga-Darstellung Young Arima.png|Arima während seiner Jugend. Younger Arima.png|Arima in seinen jungen Tagen. Arimabio13.png|Arimas Profil in Band 13. Arima profile in re vol 8.jpg|Arimas Profil in :re Band 8. Anime-Darstellung Arima_Jack_OVA.jpg|Arima während seiner Jugend. 19-year-old Arima in Root A.jpg|Arima im Alter von 19 Jahren. Arima im re Anime.png|Arima in Tokyo Ghoul:re. Persönlichkeit Arima schien eine sehr ruhige Persönlichkeit zu haben, er blieb selbst gelassen und gefasst, wenn er von mehreren Ghulen umgeben war oder der monströsen Einäugigen Eule gegenübertrat. Er war ebenfalls ein allzu strikter Mentor, sowie er Hirako tadelte, dafür, dass er seine Attacke um 0,1 Sekunden zu spät ausgeführt hatte. Als Teenager übte Arima die selbe Persönlichkeit und ebenfalls sein Haupt-Hobby, die Vernichtung von Ghulen, aus. Er machte kalte und errechnete Ansätze, um Ghule zu vernichten, sowie als er dabei war Renji Yomo zu töten und Yoshimura plötzlich auftauchte; anstatt in Panik zu geraten oder zu attackieren, begrüßte er nur den Ghul. Arima schien die Toten zu respektieren, sowie als er Itsuki Marude zurechtwies als er schlecht über Mado nach seinem Tod sprach. Trotz seines stoischen Auftretens war er fähig, Freundschaften zu schließen, er lieh oft Bücher von Haise Sasaki aus und Akira Mado beschrieb seine Gefühle gegenüber Sasaki als „elterliche Liebe“. Arima war ebenfalls die Art von Person, die seine Ghulgegner komplimentierte, zum Beispiel tat er es als Kaneki seine Quinke IXA beschädigte. Überraschenderweise erwähnte er während seines Sterbens, dass er sich für das Töten von Ghulen verachtete. Er gibt zu, dass er jetzt glücklich ist, da er durch das Vermitteln seiner Mission, V zu stürzen und ein Symbol der Hoffnung für die Ghule zu werden, etwas Gutes machen konnte. Handlung Jack thumb|173x173px|„Na dann, Fura-kun, bis morgen in der Schule.“ Arima wurde beim CCG als Genie gefeiert, er gehörte seit seinem Teenageralter zu der Organisation. Er wurde persönlich von dem Vorsitzenden des CCG, Tsuneyoshi Washu, ausgewählt zum Dritten Ermittler befördert zu werden. Er zog Vorteil von seiner Jugend und erledigte Missionen, die normale Ermittler nicht behandeln können. Auf einer dieser Missionen arbeitete er verdeckt als Austauschschüler im 13. Bezirk, wo zu dem Klassenkamerad von Taishi Fura wurde. Gesendet um den Ghul Lantern zu eliminieren, rettete er Taishi und die beiden schlossen eine Partnerschaft, um den Ghul zur Strecke zu bringen. Ihre Tätigkeiten erregten bald Aufmerksamkeit mehrerer Ghule des Bezirkes, da man zum ersten Mal der Fall war, dass zwei Schüler Ghule töteten. Die Beiden retteten Uruka Minami vor Sumiharu Katou, der sich als Friseur tarnte, und waren einverstanden, dass sie ihnen in ihren Ermittlungen hilft. Obwohl Taishi glaubte, dass Minami in Arima verliebt sei, versuchte sie in Wirklichkeit bloß, sie zu manipulieren. In einem verlassenen Gebäude offenbarte Minami sich als Lantern und versuchte Arima zu töten -- welcher sie bereits verdächtigt hatte. Obwohl er sie tödlich verwundet hatte, musste Taishi den letzten Zug in der Selbstverteidigung liefern. Später ging Arima, um seine nächste Mission zu übernehmen. Frühere Taten Als Arima 16 Jahre alt war, bezeugte Daisuke Ato wie Arima allein mehr als dreißig Ghule tötete. Außerdem tötete Arima in diesem Alter Hikari Kirishima. left|thumb|Arima gegen die Eule. Wegen seines hervorragenden Talentes wurde er zu einem Zweiten Ermittler in weniger als einem Jahr befördert. Während der Randale der Einäugigen Eule nahm er an der Verteidigung des 2. Bezirks teil – er benutzte die Quinken der anwesenden Ersten Fahnder, um den verkleideten Yoshimura im Kampf herauszufordern und ihn zu besiegen. Von dieser Schlacht gewann er einen Zellspeicher, welcher benutzt werden würde, um die SSS-klassige Quinke Eule herzustellen. thumb|214x214px|Junger Arima und Eto. An einem nicht spezifizierten Zeitpunkt findet und besiegt er Eto Yoshimura bei ihrem Schrein-Unterschlupf. Anstatt die berüchtigte Einäugige Eule einfach zu töten, befragt er sie über ihre Motivationen und erfuhr von ihrem Verlangen die Welt zu ändern. Interessiert an ihren Idealen schonte Arima ihr Leben und begann sich angeblich im Geheimen mit ihr zusammen zutun. In den vorübergehenden Jahren schloss er Partnerschaft mit Take Hirako. Die Beiden nahmen an der Vernichtung der Clowns im 4. Bezirk teil und kamen in einen Konflikt mit Utas Gang. Dort wurde er von dem jüngeren Bruder von Hikari Kirishima konfrontiert, Renji Yomo. Bevor er den endenden Stoß abgeben konnte, unterbrach Yoshimura und rettete den jungen Ghul vor Arima. Aufkommen der Tauben Arima erschien bei Kureo Mados Beerdigung und nachdem Itsuki Marude sich zu seiner Abneigung zu Mados Arbeitsethik und Fixierung auf Quinken bei seiner Trauerfeier äußerte, wies ihn Arima zurecht. Phönixbaum-Arc Marude kontaktierte ihn, um ihn von ihrem Sieg beim Angriff auf die Basis des Phönixbaum zu informieren, jedoch teilte Arima ihm mit, dass der Phönixbaum dies als eine Ablenkung benutzte und die Ghulstrafanstalt Cochlea überfiel. Eulen-Unterdrückungsoperation thumb|left|Arima besiegt Kaneki. Nachdem er die Mission erhalten hatte, jegliche fliehenden Ghule zu eliminieren und die Einäugige Eule unschädlich zu machen, wurde Arima in der unterirdischen Route V14 stationiert, wo er Dutzenden von Ghulen begegnete und sie eigenhändig tötete. Als sein Blick auf Ken Kaneki fiel, näherte er sich ihm schnell mit der Absicht, seine Mission zu vollenden, und verrichtete ohne Vorwarnung einen Angriff auf Kaneki, wobei Arima ein großes Stück aus seinem Bauch herausriss. Bevor Kaneki sich regenerieren und kämpfen konnte, stürzte sich Arima mit seiner Quinke IXA auf die Rückseite von Kanekis Schädel, wobei sein Gehirn durchbohrt und sein linkes Auge ausgestochen wurde. Er wich Kanekis schnellen Krallenangriffen aus und erlebte einen plötzlichen emotionalen Ausbruch von Kaneki, in dem Kaneki ein Gedicht von Hakushū rezitierte. Anscheinend von dem Gedicht bewegt, machte Arima Bemerkung von Kanekis Identität und behauptete dann lässig, dass er wissen konnte, dass es draußen regnete, da er das Geräusch von Wasser hören konnte, das von oben einströmte. Er stellte fest, dass sein Zeitgefühl nachließ, als er unter der Erde war. thumb|Arima vs. die Einäugige Eule. Arima brachte dann seine andere Quinke, Narukami, heraus und aktivierte sie. Er erklärte, dass sein Ziel darin bestand, keine Ghule Route V14 passieren zu lassen und setzte Rc-Projektil-Schrauben in Richtung Kaneki frei. Nachdem Kaneki diesen Angriffen auswich, befahl Arima seiner Quinke, in die Fernaktivierung zu gehen und fuhr fort, Kaneki zu attackieren und den manischen Ghul in Schach zu halten. Er blockierte einen verzweifelten Angriff von Kanekis Kralle mit der Verteidigungsbarriere der IXA, war aber überrascht, dass Kanekis Schlag es schaffte, die Barriere zu brechen, und so machte Arima seinem Gegner ein Kompliment. Arima fuhr fort, Kaneki durch den Bauch mit der IXA aufzuspießen, hob ihn hoch in die Luft, bevor er ihn wieder zu Boden warf. Arima erklärte, dass er nicht erwartet hatte, dass Kaneki seine Quinke beschädigen würde und erledigte Kaneki mit einem Stich durch das andere Auge und erwähnte, dass er eine neue Quinke brauchte. Arima bemerkte einen blutenden Kratzer auf seiner rechten Wange. Später konfrontierte er die Einäugige Eule alleine und schaffte es, ihren Arm abzutrennen und zwang sie, zu fliehen, was seinen Kampf mit der ersten Eule vor Jahren widerspiegelte. Jahre später erinnerte sich Tatara daran, dass Arima einen halb toten Kaneki nach seiner Niederlage an den Haaren hinter sich herschleppte. Tatara verbeugte sich, als er an ihm vorbeikam. Nach der Eulen-Unterdrückungsoperation Nachdem das CCG Kaneki im Cochlea inhaftiert hatte, besuchte Arima Kaneki, um ihn zu beobachten. Während eines solchen Besuches wurde Arima Zeuge eines emotionalen Ausbruchs von Kaneki, welcher nun Häftling Nummer 240 genannt wurde. Als Kaneki verzweifelt bat, herausgelassen zu werden, um seine Freunde zu retten, meinte Arima gelassen, dass er sie alle getötet hatte. Er erkundigte sich nach dem Zustand des unter Amnesie leidenden Häftling 240 bei dem KZ-Leiter Shinme Haisaki. Haisaki erzählte ihm, dass Nummer 240 sein Essen verweigert, scheinbar von Albträumen geplagt wird, sodass er in der Nacht wie ein Baby heult und an seinen Augen kratzt, bis diese anfangen zu eitern; weswegen der Wärter vermutete, dass der Häftling bald verhungern würde. Darauf begann Arima, ihm Bücher zum Lesen mitzubringen, worauf sich die Gesundheit des Häftlings Nummer 240 erheblich verbesserte. Neben Yoshitoki Washu diskutierte er die Ergebnisse der Operation mit dem Vorsitzenden Tsuneyoshi Washu. Der Vorsitzende wandte sich an Arima und fragte ihn, was er wegen seinen Namen tun würde, da die „Eigentumsrechte“ ihm gehörten. Arima antwortete daraufhin, dass er das „ihm“ überlassen würde. Bei einem weiteren Besuch meinte Arima zu Nummer 240, dass dieser einen Namen brauchen würde, da es für den Häftling Nummer 240 geplant war, ihn während seiner Rehabilitation zum Ermittler zu ernennen. Er bat Nummer 240, seinen neuen Namen zu wählen und indem er die beiden Lieblingskanji von Nummer 240 aus den Worten „Kaffee“ und „Welt“ benutzte, bildeten sie den Namen „Haise“. Torso-Ermittlung thumb|left|Arima im Zweikampf gegen Haise. Einige Zeit nach der Niederwerfung der Eule war Arima zusammen mit Akira Mado für die Beaufsichtigung von Haise Sasaki und seinen Quinks-Untergebenen verantwortlich. Nach der gescheiterten Operation, Torso und die Schlange zu fassen, rief Arima Haise zu einem S3-Treffen ein. Er ließ einen kleinen Zweikampf zwischen ihm und Haise stattfinden und gab anschließend das Buch zurück, das er von ihm geliehen hatte. Als Haise sich dafür entschuldigte, dass er seine Kralle im Kampf gegen die Schlange benutzt hatte, wies Arima seine Entschuldigung zurück und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, als er ihn, Akira und den Rest des Team Quinks mit einer Problemfamilie verglich. Beziehungen Ken Kaneki / Haise Sasaki Laut Akira besaß Arima gegenüber Sasaki „Elternliebe“, da sie einander für gewöhnlich Bücher liehen und Arima sogar regelmäßig nach Haise schaute. Obwohl Haise behauptete, dass er keine echte Familie hätte, war Arima wie eine Vaterfigur für ihn. Arima trainierte oft mit Haise und gab ihn Rat, wenn er Hilfe brauchte. In seiner letzten Konfrontation mit Sasaki behauptete Arima, dass er ihn 645-mal hätte töten können, aber sich entschied, ihn zu verschonen und provozierte ihn, damit Sasaki gegen ihn ernst kämpfen konnte. Während seinen letzten Momenten enthüllte er Kaneki die Geheimnisse des Sonnigen Gartens, seine Abstammung und seine Vergangenheit und sagte, dass er froh sei, etwas hinterlassen zu haben. Eto und Arima kooperierten, um jemanden zu finden und zum Einäugigen König zu erziehen, die Person, die zur Hoffnung der Ghule werden würde, welche sich später als Kaneki selbst erwies. Eto Yoshimura Die beiden trafen sich als Teenager, als Arima sie im Kampf besiegte. Doch ihr Wunsch, die Welt zu verändern, weckte sein Interesse und die beiden begannen, sich gegen seine Vorgesetzten zu verschwören. Der Umfang von Arimas Beteiligung an ihren Handlungen bleibt unbekannt, jedoch half er ihr dabei, seinen Vorgesetzten die falsche Auskunft zu geben, dass die Einäugige Eule und der Einäugige König die selbe Person waren. Er erlaubte Eto ebenfalls, während der Eulen-Unterdrückungsoperation den Auffangbereich zum Vernichten der eindringenden Ghule zu passieren und dann mit Yoshimura zu entkommen, nachdem er sie kurz bekämpft hatte. Take Hirako Hirako war der ehemalige Partner von Arima. Arima trainierte und betreute ihn als sein Untergebener. Da Arima immer auf ihn als Anfänger herabschaute und Hirako oft wegen kleineren Mängeln nörgelte, schien es angedeutet worden zu sein, dass Hirako innerlich einen Groll für ihn hegte, wie es durch seinen sofortigen Angriff bezeugt wurde, als Uta seine Arima-Maske trug. Diese Implikation erwies sich letztendlich als falsch – dagegen vertraute Arima ihm gut genug, dass letzterer ihm nicht nur seine Geheimnisse enthüllte, sondern Hirako auch seinen letzten Wunsch ausführen ließ. Unter Arimas Befehl verriet Hirako das CCG. Taishi Fura Arima und Taishi kannten sich seit mehr als zwölf Jahren. Sie besuchten für eine kurze Zeit die selbe Oberschule und waren sogar in der gleichen Klasse. Als Jugendliche machten Taishi und Arima viele Ghulermittlungen durch, wo sie auf das Wohlbefinden des anderen achteten. Da aber ihre Persönlichkeiten so verschieden waren, hatten sie oft geringfügige Auseinandersetzungen, wo Fura Arima beschuldigte, kein „normales Leben“ zu führen. Kori Ui Arima ist Koris ehemaliger Mentor und sie waren früher Partner. Kori scheint mit Arima eine eher freundschaftliche Beziehung zu teilen, da er einer der wenigen ist, die Arima lächelnd zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Kori stellte später fest, dass nachdem er zum Ersten Fahnder befördert wurde, er sich wohl gegenüber niemand anderem als seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten behaglich fühlen konnte. Er respektierte seinen ehemaligen Mentor sehr, da er an ihn als Genie sah. Hairu Ihei Ein ehemaliges Mitglied von Arimas Team. Er kannte sie, seit sie ein kleines Kind war, da sie beide im Sonnigen Garten aufgezogen wurden. Details über ihre Vergangenheit sind unklar. Sie bewunderte ihn und betrachtete ihn anscheinend als „super stark“. Stärken und Fähigkeiten '''Halbmensch-Physiologie: Da er ein fehlgeschlagener Halbghul ist, wurden Arima verbesserte, physische Fähigkeiten gewährt, auf Kosten einer verkürzten Lebensdauer. * Übermenschliche Beweglichkeit: Arima war fähig, Kaneki enormen, destruktiven und schnellen Attacken auszuweichen und trug nach dem Schlachten einer großen Anzahl unterirdisch fliehender Ghule nur eine kleine Wunde an der Wange davon. Während seines Lebens schlug er Yoshimura und Eto zurück. Seine Reflexe reichen aus, um ein Ayatos Sperrfeuer von Feder-Scherben abzuleiten, Tokas Projektile zu blockieren und Yomos Nah-Attacken abzuwehren. Er war ebenfalls in der Lage, Orcas Attacken auszumanövrieren und den Bewegungen des Kampfsportlers zu kontern. Schwertkampfkunst: Wegen außergewöhnlicher Geschicklichkeit mit seiner Quinke konnte Arima schnell Projektile blockieren und mit Leichtigkeit durch die Kakuja eines Ghuls schneiden. * Yukimura 1/3: Eine Panzerquinke, die die Form eines Schwertes, bestehend aus einer langen, dünnen Klinge ohne Stichblatt, annimmt. Diese Quinke wurde in Arimas frühen Tagen als Ermittler verwendet. * IXA: Eine Panzerquinke, die die Form von einer Lanze an einem Gewehr-Schwert-Griff mit spitzem Knauf annimmt. Sie ist in der Lage, ihre Form zu einem Schild zu verändern, welches in der Lage ist, starke Angriffe in Arimas Richtung zu blockieren. Sie ist auch fähig, in einen sekundären Offensivmodus zu wechseln, der die Form der Quinke in mehrere Tentakeln umwandelt, die auf jeden Feind von Arimas Wahl zielen und ihn durchbohren können. * Narukami: Eine Federquinke, die die Form von vier Satellitenplatten annimmt, die an dem Griff eines Degens befestigt sind. Die Quinke kann kondensierte Rc-Zellen wie Blitze schießen, die in die Richtung eines Ziels von Arimas Wahl zielen können. Es hat auch die Fähigkeit, die Platten zu einer einzigen Degenklinge zu kombinieren, die scharf genug ist, um durch die Einäugige Eule zu schneiden. * Eule: Herausgerissen aus der Einäugigen Eule vor dreizehn Jahren – diese Quinke ist eine SSS-klassige Federquinke, die die Form einer langgestreckten, großen Klinge mit einem langen Griff annimmt. Als Federquinke kann Eule konzentrierte Rc-Zell-Projektile in verschiedenen Größen schießen. Darüber hinaus kann ihre Klinge aufgelöst und aus der Ferne materialisiert werden, um einen Angriff auf ein Ziel aus einer unerwarteten Lokation zu starten. Manga-Darstellung Arima Yukimura.png|Yukimura 1/3. ArimaIxa1.png|IXAs erster Offensivmodus. Ixa Moduswechsel.png|IXAs zweiter Offensivmodus. Ixa Schildmodus.png|IXAs Defensivmodus. Arima's Narukami.png|Narukamis erster Offensivmodus. Narukami-Mode 2.png|Narukamis zweiter Offensivmodus. Arimas SSS-rankige Quinke.png|Erster Offensivmodus von Eule. Eule Quinke Feuerungsmodus.png|Zweiter Offensivmodus von Eule. Eule Quinke Fallenmodus.jpg|Dritter Offensivmodus von Eule. Anime-Darstellung Jack Screenshot 9.jpg|Yukimura 1/3. Dual-wielded Yukimura.png|Yukimuras Dual-Führung. IXA's first offensive mode.png|IXAs erster Offensivmodus. IXA's second offensive mode.jpg|IXAs zweiter Offensivmodus. Arima blocking Owl's proyectiles with IXA.png|IXAs Defensivmodus. Narukami1.png|Narukamis erster Offensivmodus. Arima using Narukami's second offensive mode.png|Narukamis zweiter Offensivmodus. Trivia * Er war einer von zwei Personen (der Andere ist Juzo Suzuya), welche binnen eines Jahres zum Zweiten Ermittler befördert wurde. * Er teilte sich den selben Geburtstag mit Ken Kaneki. * Arima besaß die höchste Tötungszahl und Nummer von verliehenen Auszeichnungen innerhalb des CCG. * Während er ursprünglich dunkelblaue Haare hatte, wurde sein Haar im Laufe seiner Zwanziger allmählich weiß. Das war wahrscheinlich wegen seines beschleunigten Alterungsprozesses. * Arima wurde mit der Zahl „13“ assoziiert. Es ist eine Referenz auf die Tarot Karte Der Tod (XIII). * Seine Beziehung zu Haise Sasaki verweist auf Franz Kafkas Kurzgeschichte „''Eine Kreuzung“. Der Erzähler ist der Besitzer einer außergewöhnlichen Kreatur, welches halb Kätzchen und halb Lamm ist. * In :re Kapitel 31.5 diskutierten das Team Quinks und seine Gäste einige der Mythen um Arima, nämlich dass er mitten in Missionen schlief und dass er einmal einen Ghul mit einem Schirm besiegt hatte. Erstaunlicherweise bestätigte Arima beides. Er tötete einen Ghul mit einem Regenschirm als seine Quinke IXA in Reparatur war und er schlief zwischen Missionen, um sich selbst wachsam zu halten. * In Tokyo Ghoul Trump wird er als „Schwarzer Joker“ dargestellt. * Er mag es, seine Untergeordneten in Sparring-Sitzungen in Konferenzräumen herauszufordern, wie es im Omake von :re Band 1 gezeigt wurde. * Als ein Fan Sui Ishida gefragt hat, wie man Arima malt, antwortete Ishida, dass er immer an „sadistisch & gewaltig“ denkt. * Arimas und Sasakis Familiennamen existieren beide in der Liste von Japans Kōke-Familien während des Tokugawa Shogunats. Der Arima-Clan war als erstes auf dieser Liste, während der Letzte auf der Liste der Rokkaku-Clan war, von dem viele ihren Familiennamen von ihrem Ursprung, dem Sasaki-Clan, behalten haben. * Ishida gab bekannt, dass Arimas Thema „Protagonist: In der Zukunft“ sei. Zitate ''Tokyo Ghoul * Zu Ken Kaneki: „Ah... Verstehe... Du bist also... Regen. Im Untergrund weiß man nie, welches Wetter draußen ist. Man verliert das Zeitgefühl. Aber... Vom Geräusch des Wassers erfährt man, dass es draußen regnet. Bald ist es vorbei... Das hier ist V14... Kein Ghul kommt hier durch. Du kommst nicht weiter als 14.“ Tokyo Ghoul:re * Zu Haise Sasaki: „645 Mal. So oft hätte ich dir schon den Gnadenstoß geben können. Das heißt, ich habe dir so oft die Chance gegeben, weiterzuleben. Ich brauche zwei Sekunden, um dich zu töten. Du guckst jetzt schon wie ein Toter. ...Ein Toter kann mich nicht aufhalten.“ * Zu Ken Kaneki: „Das ist also eine Niederlage. 18 Jahre lang... habe ich als Ghulermittler gearbeitet, aber du bist der erste Gegner, den ich nicht besiegen konnte.“ * Zu Ken Kaneki: „I... Ich... habe es... immer gehasst,... dass ich immer nur das Leben anderer raubte. Aber am Ende... habe ich auch etwas gegeben, oder?“ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:TG Charakter Kategorie:TG:re Charakter Kategorie:Jack Charakter Kategorie:Halbmensch Kategorie:Mitglied vom Phönixbaum Kategorie:Jail Charakter Kategorie:Gestorben Kategorie:Team S3 Kategorie:Mitglied von V Kategorie:Einäugiger König Kategorie:Ghulermittler Kategorie:Novel Charakter